1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a latch guard, and particularly to a guard for a latch assembly such as employed with garage doors and similar closures in order to prevent unauthorized releasing of the latch assembly from without the structure associated with the closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem encountered with the latch assemblies as conventionally employed on garage doors and similar closures is that a simple tool that can be made of almost any scrap metal can be used to release the latch from outside the structure associated with the closure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,237,996, issued Apr. 8, 1941 to E. V. Mitchell, and 2,683,054, issued July 6, 1954 to O. Earman, show the use of latch covers disposed about a latch assembly in such a manner as to prevent unauthorized release of the latch assembly from without a closed closure by means of a tool inserted from the outside of the closure through the gap which normally is found between the stationary frame and movable element of a closure.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,753, issued July 9, 1957 to E. E. Wade; 3,414,306, issued Dec. 3, 1968 to A. A. Bernstein; and 3,718,014, issued Feb. 27, 1973 to F. M. Delgadillo, disclose covers for various locking devices which hinder access to the locking device in order to tamper with same.